Ma plus grande peur
by The Raptor-Blue
Summary: Petit OS assez court et purement Olicity qui porte sur l'épisode 11 de la saison 6:  We Wall  Il s'agit d'un allongement de la dernière scène Olicity de l'épisode. Attention, risque de Spoiler pour ceux et celles qui n'ont pas vu l'épisode.


**Coucou,**

 **Je vous ai promis un OS sur l'épisode 6.11 de Arrow et bien le voici.**

 **Promis, cette fois-ci pas de rajout comme le précédent, je rallonge juste la scène Olicity qui est un peu trop courte à mon goût. Un petit OS tout simple et tout mignon ^^' Je reprends le dernier échange entre Oliver et Felicity, juste avant que le portable de Felicity vibre.**

 **On se retrouve en bas comme d'habitude**

* * *

 **Titre — Ma plus grande peur**

\- Je vais aller me coucher.

William se lève afin de rejoindre sa chambre sous le regard d'Oliver qui reste silencieux. Felicity pieds nus, se lève alors avant de dire.

\- Dors bien, William, d'accord ?

\- Ouais.

Felicity rejoint alors Oliver et s'installe près de lui en lui caressant la nuque et l'épaule et Ils se retrouvent seul dans le salon après que William a rejoint sa chambre.

\- Ce qu'il a dit était touchant. _Laissant son bras glissait contre celui d'Oliver_ C'était aussi horrible.

\- Je pense que c'est la définition de doux-amer.

\- OK. Bien, ne laisse pas ça t'atteindre.

\- Je veux dire, ce n'est…

\- Oliver.

\- Ce n'est pas… Ce n'est… Si j'ai appris une chose sur le fait d'être père jusqu'ici une chose dont je suis sûr… C'est que tu ne peux pas tout gagner.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Que malgré tout ce que William vient de dire, j'ai peur qu'il m'en veuille.

\- Oliver, malgré tout ce qu'il a vécu, William est un garçon malin et intelligent _Souriant tendrement à Oliver_ Tout comme son père.

\- Je suis heureux de voir combien William t'apprécie et merci de lui avoir parlé.

\- William est un bon garçon et même si je ne suis qu'une belle-mère en formation, je l'aime beaucoup.

Ému de ce que sa femme vient de dire, Oliver l'embrasse tendrement en laissant sa langue explorer la bouche de celle qu'il aime depuis toujours.

\- Je sais que s'il m'arrive quelque chose, tu veilleras sur lui.

\- Tant que je serais à tes côtés, je ne laisserais personne t'enlever à William.

\- Tu sais, les héros ne sont pas immortels !

Felicity se lève avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur Oliver et passe ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Peut-être, mais tous les héros n'ont pas Overwatch avec eux !

Oliver sourit aux dires de sa femme avant d'échanger avec elle un baiser passionné, en y faisant passer tout l'amour qu'il éprouve pour elle.

\- Je t'aime tu sais, depuis le début, tu sais toujours quels mots employé pour que je me sente bien !

\- C'est le devoir de la femme du Maire d'être présente pour son mari et le rassurer !

Oliver sourit et le couple se câlinait un petit moment, profitant ainsi de cette intimité, tout en étant discret étant donné que la chambre de William n'était pas loin.

\- Tu sais mon amour, ma plus grande peur c'est que… De vous perdre toi et William, ainsi que Thea. Vous êtes la seule famille qu'il me reste.

 _Caressant sa nuque sensuellement_ \- Jamais tu ne me perdras Oliver !

 _Resserrant son étreinte_ \- J'ai peur que les dires de Ra's deviennent réels un jour !

\- Chéri, Ra's est mort, tu l'as tué de tes propres mains et la Ligue n'existe plus grâce à Nyssa.

\- Je le sais, mais ces dires comme quoi un jour je serais seul ne cessent d'être présents dans ma tête. Et depuis notre rupture l'année dernière je… _Enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de Felicity_ J'ai peur que cela se réalise.

Felicity se blottit un peu plus contre son époux caressant sa nuque et l'oblige à s'éloigner d'elle afin d'accéder à sa bouche et l'embrasse comme s'il s'agissait de leur dernier baiser.

\- Si tu savais comme je m'en veux de t'avoir fait souffrir mon amour. Mais sache que quoi qu'il arrive, jamais je ne t'abandonnerai, plus maintenant. Et qu'elle épouse serais-je si je t'abandonnais.

\- Au début, j'étais vraiment mal et je me disais que j'aurais mieux fait de mourir sur Lian Yu mais… J'ai finalement compris pourquoi tu étais parti. Même si j'ai souffert, sache que je t'ai pardonné depuis longtemps et que je suis heureux que tu sois ma femme aujourd'hui.

\- Et moi je suis heureuse que mon rêve le plus fou se soit réalisé, celui d'être devenue ta femme.

Le couple s'embrassait une nouvelle fois et Oliver émit un grognement rauque lorsqu'il sentit sa femme bouger doucement son bassin contre le sien et sentit son désir pour elle se manifester rapidement. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, elle lui faisait toujours le même effet et il était heureux d'être celui qui la rendait heureuse. Il sentit les mains de Felicity quitter sa nuque et caresser son torse à travers sa chemise. Quittant les lèvres de sa femme, il dévora son cou ayant envie d'elle comme à chaque fois, mais le fait que William puisse revenir à tout moment dans le salon stoppa Oliver qui s'écarta de son épouse à regret.

\- J'ai envie de toi ma chérie, mais pas ici _Voyant son regard_ Enfin pas dans le salon, William pourrait revenir et…

\- Même s'il est en âge de comprendre ce que l'on fait tous deux la nuit dans notre lit, cela serait en effet déplacé qu'il nous surprenne en pleine action.

Oliver sourit aux dernier mot et Felicity embrassa son époux avant de se réinstaller à côté de lui. Elle allait poser sa tête sur son épaule quand son portable qui se trouvait sur la table se mit à vibrer, elle le prit et vit qu'il s'agissait d'Alena et lit le message.

\- C'est Alena.

En voyant le regard de sa femme, Oliver comprit. Elle fit non de la tête et poursuivit.

\- Elle a vérifié tous les ordinateurs de Corto Maltese. Elle n'a rien trouvé. Je suis désolée.

Oliver acquiesça et dit

\- Je dois aller à l'hôtel de ville.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Oliver plongea son regard dans le sien et elle comprit.

\- Je reste avec William.

\- Merci.

Oliver embrasse Felicity et se lève avant de quitter le loft.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est la fin de cet OS qui est très court. Pour ceux et celles qui ont vu l'épisode, la suite est simple, Oliver fait ce que Cayden James lui demande au début de l'épisode.**

 **Stephen n'a pas menti en disant que Emily avait brillé dans le 6.11, la discussion qu'elle a avec William est en effet remarquable, douce et elle montre parfaitement l'amour qu'elle éprouve pour Oliver. Comme on s'en doutait, Felicity est amoureuse d'Oliver depuis leur première rencontre.**

 **Merci par avance pour les Reviews.**

 **See you Again**

 **Haruka**

 **XoXoXo**


End file.
